starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 12☆
☆SHOW TIME 12☆ is the twelfth single released for the Star-Myu anime. The album contains Seishun COUNTDOWN, the song was used as the ending theme of the anime and an insert song for episode 12, performed by Team Otori. Each member of Team Otori have a solo version of Seishun COUNTDOWN on the album as well. Tracklisting # # # # # # # ＜INST＞ LyricsJapanese and Romaji Lyrics from kasi timeEnglish Lyrics from Llama like Sarah Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= いつかキミが　夢にくじけそうになって 星の居ない　空を仰いだ　そんな夜には 思い出せばいい　(今日という日を) がむしゃらに走った日々　(いっしょに) そのステップは奇跡　響くよCountdown! ここから　飛び立つ未来 また　キミは歌いはじめる 足りないものがあるから　必死に手を伸ばすんだね アツクアツイ　溢れるキモチ　星の煌めき味方にして 強がりさえプライドになる 羽ばたく方法は自由 これからすべてがはじまる！ 手放すように投げ捨てた欠片　散らばって 傷つくより　やけにココロ　悔しいときには 顔を上げてみて　(大丈夫さ) 仲間が待っているから　(いっしょに) 与えられたもの壊して　乗り込め！ 見果てぬ　まばゆい景色 ほら　キミが踊ってみせる やるなら最高がいいね　何度でも付き合うから ヒカリヒカル　喝采の海　やがて余韻だけを残して 憧れてた　自分になれる 笑顔で合図　幕があく 夢のつづきをはじめよう！ 身体に沁み込んでる　このステップ　(完璧じゃなくたって) 迷い繰り返すほど　夢に近づくよ　(近づく) 翼の生えた少年たちは歌う そのフレーズは奇跡　響くよCountdown! ここから　飛び立つ未来 また　キミは歌いはじめる 足りないものがあるから　必死に手を伸ばすんだね アツクアツイ　溢れるキモチ　星の煌めき味方にして 強がりさえプライドになる 羽ばたく方法は自由 アツク　アツイ　キモチ　(抑えきれない衝動) キラリ　5つの☆　(叶える) これからすべてがはじまる！ |-| Romaji= Itsuka kimi ga yume ni kujike sō ni natte Hoshi no inai sora o aoida son'na yoru ni wa Omoidaseba ī (kyō to iu hi o) Gamushara ni hashitta hibi (issho ni) Sono suteppu wa kiseki　hibiku yo Countdown! Koko kara tobitatsu mirai Mata kimi wa utai hajimeru Tarinaimono ga arukara hisshi ni te o nobasunda ne Atsuku atsui afureru kimochi hoshi no kirameki mikata ni shite Tsuyogari sae puraido ni naru Habataku hōhō wa jiyū Kore kara subete ga hajimaru! Tebanasu yō ni nagesuteta kakera chirabatte Kizutsuku yori yakeni kokoro kuyashī tokiniha Kao o agete mite (daijōbu sa) Nakama ga matterukara (issho ni) Ataerareta mono kowashite　norikome! Mi hatenu mabayui keshiki Hora kimi ga odotte miseru Yarunara saikō ga ī ne nandodemo tsukiau kara Hikari hikaru kassai no umi yagate yoin dake o nokoshite Akogare teta jibun ni nareru Egao de aizu maku ga aku Yume no tsudzuki o hajimeyou! Karada ni shimi kon deru kono suteppu (kanpeki janakutatte) Mayoi kurikaesu hodo yume ni chikadzuku yo (chikadzuku) Tsubasa no haeta shōnen tachi wa utau Sono furēzu wa kiseki hibiku yo Countdown! Koko kara tobitatsu mirai Mata kimi wa utai hajimeru Tarinaimono ga arukara hisshi ni te o nobasunda ne Atsuku atsui afureru kimochi hoshi no kirameki mikata ni shite Tsuyogari sae puraido ni naru Habataku hōhō wa jiyū Atsuku atsui kimochi (osae kirenai shōdō) Kirari itsutsu no hoshi (kanaeru) Kore kara subete ga hajimaru! |-| English= Someday, when your dreams become crushed On a night when you look up at the starless sky Just remember (Days like today) When we ran recklessly (Together) Those steps are miracles, ring out, Countdown! From here take off for the future You will start singing again There are things you lack so reach out desperately to grab them These hot, passionate feelings overflow, making the twinkling stars your ally Even bluffing can become pride You are free to fly however you want After this, everything will begin! I will scatter these fragments so I can let it go When your heart is awfully hurt and you are frustrated Try raising your head (It's okay) Because your friends are waiting (Together) Destroy what you are given and get on with it! An impossible dazzling scene Look, show them your dance If you're doing it, do you're best, keep doing it over and over Light shining, a sea of applause, before long only a reverberation will be left It's what you wanted, get used to it At the smile signal, the curtains will open The sequel to the dream will begin! My body has memorised these steps (Even if they're not perfect) The more I worry, the closer I get to my dream (Closer) The boys who have grown wings will sing Those phrases are miracles, ring out, Countdown! From here take off for the future You will start singing again There are things you lack so reach out desperately to grab them These hot, passionate feelings overflow, making the twinkling stars your ally Even bluffing can become pride You are free to fly however you want These hot, passionate feelings (I can't control this impulse) Five stars shine (Wishes come true) After this, everything will begin! Notes * Seishun COUNTDOWN ** Performer: Team Otori Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: Iuchi Maiko ** Arranger: Iuchi Maiko ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Hoshitani Solo Ver.～ ** Performer: Yuta Hoshitani (CV: Natsuki Hanae) * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Nayuki Solo Ver.～ ** Performer: Toru Nayuki (CV: Kensho Ono) * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Tsukigami Solo Ver.～ ** Performer: Kaito Tsukigami (CV: Arthur Lounsbery) * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Tengenji Solo Ver.～ ** Performer: Kakeru Tengenji (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya) * Seishun COUNTDOWN～Kuga Solo Ver.～ ** Performer: Shu Kuga (CV: Tomoaki Maeno) Gallery 12.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Category:Character Song